1. Field Of The Invention
This invention is directed to a device for defeating the action of a latch and, in one aspect, to such a device for interrupting the latching action of a latch for a door of a storage locker.
2. Description Of Related Art
With a variety of prior art latches and doors with such latches, an inadvertent closing of the door requires another unlatching of the door. If the door has a locking mechanism in addition to the latching mechanism, inadvertent closing of the door may also require unlocking of the door. If the lock is of the combination type, this can be bothersome and time consuming, especially if the locker is a student's locker and the student only has a short time in which to access the locker and rush off to another class. It is particularly bothersome when a fellow student closes a locker door on purpose knowing that the user will need to again go through the required procedure to unlock a combination lock.
Additional mechanisms within an existing latch or lock mechanism for selectively deactivating the latch or lock mechanism would be relatively complex and would require the user to engage and disengage them properly.
There has long been a need for an efficient latch mechanism interrupter. There has long been a need for such an interrupter that is simple and is easily manipulated. There has long been a need for such an interrupter which is easily transported and stored.